Body and Spirit
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: A more "mature" approach to the aftermath of the final trial to Trials and Tribulations between Mia and Phoenix. Starts in Mia's perspective but then makes a subtle switch to Phoenix's.


She honoured her promise to Godot to not assist Phoenix in the final stages of the trial. Mia Fey had several reasons to do so. She wanted to see if Phoenix did have what it takes, but most importantly, she believed with all her spirit that he would be the one to finish everything.

Mia told Maya to trust in Phoenix. She certainly had some second thoughts, even calling herself naïve to have this unshakable faith in her former pupil. However, she sees much of herself in this man, and she intends to always be at his side, even in death.

It felt strange, though. As the trial was going on, Mia felt collected the whole time. It was as if that she knew that this could only end one way. She was always one to choose justice when performing her duties as a defence attorney. Although, the man across from her was once someone important, justice must be done.

"Ha...! So that's all you got. I knew you weren't tough enough to finish this," The coffee-addicted prosecutor taunted at the defence attorney. "Right now, if Mia Fey were here, she would have closed the book on this case already." He pounded his fist onto the desk of the prosecutor's bench as he yelled out to his rival, "So come on, Trite! Can you do it or not?!"

She somehow didn't feel complimented from him saying that. Phoenix was her student, but for him to truly be his own man and attorney, he must step out of her shadow. It's a bittersweet truth, but one nonetheless.

"How about it, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked, "You accused Mr. Godot of being the killer. But can you prove it? Do you even have one piece of evidence?"

She looked to her left over at Phoenix, who had his hands on the desk, looking as determined as ever. She took a moment to read his lips and hear what he's saying to himself.

"The question is whether I can prove it or not," He began to say. "The fact is, I have to prove it! That's the only choice I have. I was taught that it's one of the rules of being a lawyer!"

Mia felt her eyes widen slightly. Well, how was he going to do it? This feeling of excitement was old hat to her, but it never fails to feel like something of a new experience.

"I can prove it," Said Phoenix.

 _"_ _Yes, Phoenix. Believe."_

He continued as he slammed the desk with both hands, "I'm going to bring your magnificent vengeance to fruition, just as you want it."

"Ha...! That's good. A fighter till the bitter end, Trite. Since there's just one piece of evidence that can prove your point, why don't we go for the unlimited penalty?" Godot said with his signature smug grin.

"Are you trying to pressure me, Mr. Godot? Because it doesn't matter to me. I've got the one piece of evidence I need." Said Phoenix as he returned the gesture.

"G-Give me a break! You got nothing, Trite!" Godot taunted.

Mia looked over at Phoenix again and listened to his thoughts to himself, "So what do I do at a time like this? It's simple! I gotta think outside the box and approach it from a different angle!"

Just like that, a smile curved on her lips. She had no doubt in him, now. He was going to provide the coup de grace to the whole case. All that was left was for him to say his piece.

"Alright then, Mr. Wright. Let's hear what you've got," The judge demanded.

"There's one thing I've demonstrated in the previous cross-examination: The killer was wounded. This was proven by the blood on the dagger," Phoenix explained.

The judge was baffled, "B-But... We decided it was impossible for him to have hidden his wound! If he had been cut by a dagger, there should have been a bloodstain on his clothing."

Phoenix shook his head, "There's one place. One place where the killer could have hidden his would,"

"Wh-What did you say!?"

"H-Hidden?" Maya exclaimed with her eyes wide.

Mia nodded as she listened to her former pupil talk to himself one more time, "This is it! My last stand! I need to think about this from a different angle. I don't need to think about why there were no bloodstains on his clothing. I need to show how he hid the wound!"

Godot pounded on the prosecutor's desk as he prompted Phoenix to show his evidence, "It's the end of the line! The final stop, Trite! Let's hear what you've got! Where's this location where you say the killer hid his wound?!"

 **"** **Take that!"** Phoenix yelled as he pointed at his face.

"Ha...! I don't know what you're talking about... And frankly, I don't need to know. What I do know is that you'll never be half the lawyer she was!" He taunted once more as he pounded his desk. "Isn't that right, Trite...?"

 _"_ _I don't think so...Diego. He is my pupil. I believed in Phoenix. Now, you're about to see my belief vindicated. Phoenix! Let's go!"_

Right on cue, Phoenix began his rebuttal, ignoring Godot's insult, "Even as we speak. You're still hiding your wound!"

In that moment, their thoughts and hearts were one. Mia's spirit and Phoenix himself slowly raised their left hands, and pointed straight at Godot's face once again.

Then, they said together with conviction, **"It's beneath your mask!"**

 _"_ _Go, Phoenix! Finish this! I believe in you! I always have!"_ She cheered on.

"During the fight, the red lights given off by the killer suddenly disappeared. Seconds later, the killer let off a scream," He pointed at Godot as he said, "That's right. Your mask went flying off your face! Mr. Godot! Would you mind removing your mask? If you have a dagger would under there somewhere...then I'd say this whole case is solved!"

There was a few seconds of silence before Godot's visor exploded as he gave off a bloodcurdling scream.

Then, there was another moment of resounding silence. While everyone was in shock and Maya was somber, Mia found herself having the biggest smile on her face in the first time in her existence, ever. She was proud of him for every reason imaginable. Right there and then, she knew that Phoenix became his own man once he proved that Godot was the real killer.

With her spectatorship completed, she waited outside the lobby, eagerly waiting patiently for her former pupil to emerge from those doors.

* * *

It took him long enough, but he finally did come through those doors.

He looked somber as he whispered to himself, "So I guess it's all over... The way everything ended... Was justice really served? The man who risked his life to save Maya is being sent to prison by my own hand..."

Mia, whose spirit inhabiting Pearl's body, greeted him with a wide smile as she said to him, "Of course justice was served."

"M-Mia!" Phoenix jumped up a little bit out of being startled.

She had a lot she wanted to say, but the only things she could say were... "I'm proud of you, Phoenix. Your defence was...truly brilliant."

Mia was truly at a loss for words. She did not have what it takes to describe the pride she feels for her former pupil.

"B-But! I couldn't save Mr. Armando! The man who cared so deeply about you..." Phoenix was still belittling himself over that.

Mia, on the other hand, felt disappointed that he was still fretting about that detail, so she had to do one last thing as a mentor to reassure him, "You're wrong, Phoenix. You did save Diego. You saved him in the only way possible."

"You mean...with that verdict?" Phoenix asked her.

Mia took a moment to look at her former pupil and then said to him, "I think one day, you'll understand, too. Phoenix, I want you to remember one thing. You were as good out there today as any defence lawyer could ever hope to be. There's nothing more you can learn from me."

"M-Mia!" Phoenix yelled out her name.

Mia continued to say the truth to Phoenix, "You've accomplished something I wasn't able to. ...I owe you a great deal. Thank you."

"Mia..." Phoenix blinked his eyes a few times.

"I'm sure we'll meet again...someday...Phoenix." Mia said, hiding the somberness in her voice from the bitterness that this could be the last time she'll ever look her former pupil through the eyes of a living body.

She turned around and started her way out. However, she felt her right hand suddenly being grabbed. Mia turned around to see Phoenix looking rather determined about something. She couldn't hide the fact that she was startled from him, "P-Phoenix?"

"Mia... I remember what I said before, that there was still so much for me to say," Phoenix said in a tone that felt ominous, "Before you go... I want to say those things to you."

"Well, what is it, Phoenix?" She asked curiously while still feeling his grip on her hand. His hand felt warm that she didn't feel like letting go.

Phoenix looked down at their hands intertwined, then back up at her face, "...I've always been thankful that you were my mentor, Mia. To think five years ago, I was a sneezing lovesick boy. Since then, it was the beginning of something special to me."

"What was special, Phoenix?" Mia asked curiously. She didn't see anything like this from Phoenix before.

"I'm getting to that. When you picked me up as your student, I never imagined that I'd go and handle a lot of cases like the ones I had. But I know deep inside that without you in most of those cases, I would have been lost. I was wondering if...what if Mr. Armando was right? That I'd never been half the lawyer you were?"

Mia's expression became stern, "What are you trying to say, Phoenix? Diego was wrong about you. Phoenix, when you proved your defence successfully, you truly became your own man and attorney. Let me tell you a truth, Phoenix. For you to truly become your own man and mentor to others, you have to truly be yourself. If you remain stuck under my shadow forever and always think about how I'd handle things, how will you ever discover yourself and be yourself? Phoenix, through your trials and tribulations, you have learned other things, I'm sure, but the most important thing for you to learn right now is that you need to become your own man to survive in the world of law on your own."

Phoenix gave a hollowed laugh as he looked down for a moment and then back up again, "I think I realised that all along deep inside, Mia. I just... I just don't ever want to forget all the times we had together and what you taught me."

Mia giggled, "Is there something you're trying to tell me, Phoenix? You look as if you haven't gotten all of what you wanted to say to me out, yet."

Phoenix's face flushed a bit, "H-Huh?! U-Uh..."

Mia giggled louder, "It's okay. I knew it all along. Well, I had a feeling, but... I'm flattered."

Phoenix paused a bit before asking, "...You really don't think it's a bad thing?"

"Of course I don't, Phoenix! To tell you the truth, it's probably what I felt for you in the beginning, too. However, you and me at the time I was teaching you... That wouldn't fly so well if people knew about it, you know?" Mia smiled at him.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head, "Y-Yeah. I suppose it wouldn't." He sighed heavily, "I sometimes wish you were still alive so that maybe we could take a chance..."

"...Me too, Phoenix. Me too..."

The two of them embraced for a moment before slowly letting go.

Mia looked down for a moment at her body, "Well, I have to go, Phoenix. I can't be inhabiting Pearl's body forever."

"Mia..."

"But I think I got one last gift for you,"

Phoenix became instantly curious, "What is it, Mia?"

Mia walked into point-blank range to Phoenix, and kissed his forehead. Phoenix thought that his eyes would pop out of his eye sockets. He became speechless with his entire face as red as a tomato.

She giggled, "You're a great man, Phoenix. Continue to be, for Maya and me, okay? Oh and, don't tell Pearl about that. I don't think she'd be receptive."

Phoenix chuckled for a moment, "You got it, Mia. Well...so long."

"Remember, Phoenix. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my Phoenix Wright. My one...and only..." She said before she departed.

"Mia..."

"...Nick..." Maya's voice called out from behind him.

"M-Maya..."

"I guess it's just like what my sis said," Maya said as she looked up to recall. "That night, when I channeled Mia to get her advice on what to do, this is what she wrote back: 'Don't worry. Phoenix will save everyone in the end.'"

"B-But..."

Maya puffed her face as she stomped on the ground once, "Come on! Cut it out with that gloomy face! Can't you see? Me, sis, and I'm sure Iris, too... We owe you for everything you have done for us, Nick! Oh and, another thing..."

"Y-Yes?"

Maya burst out laughing, "That was the dorkiest performance I've ever seen you had! You're lucky my sis felt the same way or she'd be laughing at you, too! Oh wait, she was! Ah, ha, ha, ha!"

"...HUH!? W-WAIT!" Phoenix face became red again. Then, he felt the whip crashing down on him, "Yeeouch! Franziska!"

Franz gave out her confident smirk, "Still a softy as always, Phoenix Wright. Although, I was this close to whipping you to be more of a man with your feelings."

Even Edgeworth was there, smirking towards the side, away from Phoenix's direction, "Yes, Wright. Although, that gave me quite a bit of an amusing show."

"H-Hang on! What are you guys doing here?! W-Were you here the whole time and heard that?!" Phoenix squawked.

"You're in a courtroom lobby that many people walk through in and out, Wright, and you were rather loud. How can anybody not hear you?" Edgeworth explained.

Maya grinned at Phoenix, "Ouch! Talk about embarrassing, Nick. You definitely should know that there's a time and place for everything!"

Phoenix groaned out loud, "...Can someone get the bath ready? Oh, and also prepare a toaster as well? Yeah, thanks."


End file.
